The Year That Never Was
by palishere
Summary: My First Doctor Who/ Torchwood Fanfic.  Based on: The Year That Never Was.  Summary:  Jacks exhausted and hasn't been a lot of fun for The Master. What can the Master do to keep from being bored?
1. Chapter 1

Jack snaps back to life. More restraints, chains holding him down. It's not like Jack could get far even if he did escape – the soldiers on board the Valiant were instructed to kill Jack on site, each time he was to be moved, sometimes, they'd kill him for the sake of killing him. Jack was tortured every day. But what hurt the most was not knowing. How long this life would go on?

Stabbed, drowned, starved, poisoned, electrocuted, strangled, hung, suffocated, gunned down. This was only the scratch of the surface. The master enjoyed watching him suffer, enjoyed the sound of Jack screaming, begging to die. Sometimes, Jack felt like he woke up dead. This was no longer life for Jack. His only prayer was the doctor, Martha, Ianto and the rest of his team were still alive. A tear fell down his face at the thought.

Jack woke up choking on the little air he was receiving through the gag tied around his mouth. The gag taste like blood, he tried his best to stay calm while he tried to work out the new "game" The Master had planned for him this lifetime. His arms were bound above his head. Jack was standing in the middle of his torture chamber, a room he was all too familiar with, he felt like he lived in the pale room.

"Welcome back Freak!" The Master called to Jack who was trying to stay strong trying to prepare himself for the torture to come. "ready for my new game Freak?" The Master made his way behind Jack and whispered into Jacks ear "i put a lot of effort into this game for you Freak, I hope you appreciate what I do for you" Jack wanted to reply to The Master, wanted to tell him to kill him already, get the torture over with "we're going to play a guessing game, what do you think Freak?" The Master wrapped his hand over Jacks mouth forcing Jack to gag and struggle to breathe. Jack tried to shake him away. The Master held Jack still, hand still over Jacks mouth he whispered into Jacks ear. "take a deep breathe..." Jack did as he was told, he knew The Master was going to cut his supply of air, he knew The Master didn't want him to die yet, and that these days it was The Master that decided when Jack died. He drew as big a breathe as possible through his nose before The Master pinched Jacks nose. Cutting all air supply to Jacks lungs The Master slowly whispered "First part of this game...you have to guess..." The pause lasted forever, Jack closed his eyes "...wait for it...you have to guess whose blood your choking on..." The Master knew he hit the nail on the head, Jack felt his body shiver. Flashing images of his friends flew through his head and Jack felt the small whimpers forming in his throat. "...the doctor..." Jack tried to struggle, tried to thrash around, while he tried to scream. The Master was pleasing himself today, this was a new game that he liked. "oops, no, not The Doctor, why would I kill him? I want him alive for when we find Martha Jones." Jack didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't have a choice. Eyes sewn shut his torture continued "...but speaking of Joneses" Jacks whimpers became cries he kept thinking of the blood sliding around his mouth, floods of tears forming at Jacks eyes, Jack slowly started choking. He was quickly reminded he couldn't breathe and panic started to hit him as he thought of his sweet, innocent, kind-spirited lover. "...we found your pet, Freak"

_'No'_ Jack thought _"No No No! Not Ianto!, please..."_ Jack let the panic cover him, he tried to break his chains, he pulled on his chains, Jack was screaming and The Master was again filled with happiness. The Master removed his hands letting Jack breathe again. _'No...No...When will this nightmare end?"_

The Master came face to face with Jack. Jacks heart was heavy. The Master raised a knife to Jacks face, Jack didn't flinch. He'd been cut so many times, forced to bleed to death, had his eyes cut out, limbs cut off. Jack was the human experiment. The Master wanted to know if Jack would scream if he didn't have a tongue, if Jack could survive brain surgery, heart surgery all while still awake. Death was Jacks life. The Master put the knife under the rag around Jacks mouth, right before tearing through the fabric The Master whispered to Jack the two words Jack waited for "He's dead" the rag fell and Jack screamed. He screamed and thrashed about and The Master left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was left hanging for many days, he couldn't scream anymore, he screamed for the first three days, now he just hung there, shaking, swaying back and forth. Lack of food made Jack tired and weak. The Master took the one thing, the one thing that Jack had. The Master took Jacks' hope.

The Master entered Jacks torture room again, "Freak!" Jack didn't bother raising his head. "don't tell me your already dead, that would be boring wouldn't it?" Jack had nothing. "still crying over your pet?" Jack didn't reply, Jack felt finished. "look at your Master..." Jack still didn't move. "alright, I guess we're ready for the next part of the game then" Jack didn't care what happened anymore. "i want you to look at me when I talk to you..." Jack just wanted to die, and stay dead. "If you do not look up at me...i will not reward you" Jack continued to ignore The Master "...You have a visitor, Freak..." The Master signalled for the guards to come in. The Master pulled Jacks head up forcing him to see. The guards dragged in a beaten, torn apart, bleeding and exhausted figure. The body was laid in front of Jack, who had gone numb, eyes swelling. 'Ianto...?' Jack started breathing heavy. Ianto was chained mere feet away from Jack. Ianto was breathing, but was unconscious. "Ianto?..." The Master came up to Jacks face once again and whispered to Jack "Enjoy him while he's alive, Freak" Jack looked the Master straight in the eye but as angry as he was, didn't say anything. The Master smiled. "the games not over yet Freak" with those words echoing in Jacks ear The Master left the room.

Two days later, Ianto woke up. He looked up to see Jacks beaten body hanging nearby "Jack?" Ianto whispered. "Ianto! are you okay?" Jack needed to know that Ianto was okay, he needed those words. Jack hung lifelessly he wanted to hold his lover, and didn't bare to imagine what The Master had in store for both of them. "I'm fine Jack, what did that monster do to you Jack!" Ianto tried to stand up the chains weren't long enough to let him. He was forced to remain sitting, he stared at Jack, Ianto wanted nothing more than to hold him. Jack lowered his head, he didn't want to think about what had already been. "Jack?" he looked back at Ianto, he was glad to hear his own name for once. At points, while the Master was torturing him, he forgot who he was, and only knew himself as ' the freak'.

"we're still fighting..." Ianto tried again to reach for Jack, he wanted to touch him. A door creaked behind Jacks body, seconds later Jack was dead. Ianto was left coughing, struggling to breathe, in a spilt second everything he loved was gone. The Master walked in past Jacks lifeless body staring straight at Ianto. " JAAAACKK! NOOO!" Ianto reached out to Jack once more before turning his attention to The Master "You fucking MONSTER!" Ianto pulled and struggled.

"Shut up! Or when the Freak springs back to life like an unwanted fucking daisy I'll put a knife in his throat and you can watch him scream himself to death..." The Master snapped to Ianto who tried to relax, but was still struggling to breathe. He looked to the Master.

"His. Name. Is. Jack!" Ianto said angrily.

The Master took a moment to consider The Freaks battered carcass, he knew he could kill the Freak again and again and when that got old, he could slowly tear the Freaks lover apart. But he also knew that he didn't want to hurt the Freak. He wanted the Freak to fall to his knees at the very sight of 'His Master'. It was then, he realised how he was going to scar the Freak for the rest of his eternal life. The perfect plan to end any hope that the Freak and his followers might have left and the Master grinned.

He grinned and turned his focus on Ianto, The Freaks pet. he knelt down, grabbing hold of Ianto's silk tie and whispered "you have some fight in you don't you?" The Master placed his cold hand on Ianto soft check "...I like a man who can still fight even when everything... is lost!" Ianto grabbed hold of the Master's hand and pushed him away. "Get away from me, you heartless mongrel! Don't Touch me!" The Masters knew he was crawling under Ianto's skin. He signalled to some guards "YOU TWO! Bind his hands!" two guards made his way over with cuffs and chains one held Ianto down while the other cuffed his hands and chained them behind his back, forcing Ianto up on his knees. Ianto didn't struggle, there wasn't much point. The guards were rough, the chains weren't long enough and Iantos wrists we're straining. He started breathing heavily, in conjunction with the irritation at his wrists.

Jack suddenly gasped back to life. Heaving his lungs at the much wanted air. "JAAACK!" Ianto struggled against his bindings, much to his pain, staring through The Master and straight at his captain. Jack was still teaching himself to breathe but still managed to call back to Ianto in between gasps. Jack looked at Ianto and then to the Master. "welcome back Freak, we were getting acquainted" The Master grabbed Ianto's hair pulling his head up.

"please don't -" Jack pleaded.

"don't?..don't what? Freak?" The Master said as he pulled out the same gun he used on Jack more than ten minutes ago.

"no, no,,," Jack shook his head and started to swell, tears started flowing, the Master pointed the gun to Iantos head. Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, tears falling as he realised this could be his last moments Ianto drew a large breath and Jack's pleads became louder. "No, No!, Please, not him!..." The Master closed his eyes and took it all in "Please... M-M-Master!..." Jack hadn't begged for life for months, he didn't have anything to beg for. "MASTER! NOT HIM!" It was music to the Masters ears. "...please..." it was pleasing. "BANG!" The Master started laughing. Jack's eye's were fixed on Ianto. The Master danced his way towards the swaying Jack. The Master stood right in front of Jacks face, he could feel Jacks breath in his face. "please..." The Master put the gun under Jacks head. "please what? Freak" Jack looked the Master in the eye, he knew what the Master wanted to hear, and Jacked feared Ianto would pay the price if he didn't say what he had to. "please...Master" The Master tilted his head back and closed his eyes, there were more games to be played.


End file.
